Joeyzan
by valecad10
Summary: Joey wheeler was raised by a family of wolves but when people who came look just like him, will he stay with his family or leave them?
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge : Two Worlds, One Family

Everything was quiet except for the low rumble of the music. The music got louder and the scene zoomed to an ocean.

Joeyzan

Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler

Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette

Jeremy Irons as Gorgonops

Danny Glober as Winston

Vicki Lewis as Eve

Tara Strong as David

Grey DeLisle as Anne-Marie

Kathleen Bar as Queen Chrysalis

Bob Peterson as Alpha

Jim Cummings as Kaa, Pete the Cat

Jim Carrey ad Horton

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy

Michael Lindsay as Agumon

Chris Sanders as Stitch

Justin Long as Humphrey

Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash

Roxanne Beck as Giselle

Brittney Lee Hamilton as Georgia

Cristina Valenzuela as Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière

Robert Guillame as Rafiki

and

Maddie Blaustein (may she rest in peace) as Damian

Suzanne Pleshette (may she rest in peace) as Zira

In the middle of the ocean, a ship was burning. There were two life-boats that contained the sole survivors. On one of the lifeboats, one of the survivors was a two-year-old boy with blonde hair and dark brown eyes who was hugging his mother in worry. His mother's a beautiful woman in her early thirties with pale skin, brown hair tied in a pony-tail, and brown eyes. She was also looking in concerned at the ship.

First of all, her daughter, who was barely a month old, was in another lifeboat that was all ready . Second of all, her husband was still in the ship. He was pulling the lifeboat down to the ocean. "Sussumo!" the woman cried out in concern to her husband. He's a man in his early thirties with brown hair, green eyes. Sussumo shouted, upon realizing to his horror that one of his two children were missing, "Where's our daughter, Yukko?" In the other lifeboat, a man with brown hair with a grayish hint and brown eyes was looking in concern. He was holding a small infant girl with a tuft of medium brown hair and huge pink-brown eyes. He shouted, "Your daughter's here! Hurry up! The current's too strong!" Yukko shouted down in concern to the man, "But, Haruhiko! We have to keep together!"

However, the rope holder snapped, hitting Susumo. Fortunately, the lifeboat that was holding Yukko and her son, fell safely into the ocean. However, the lifeboat with Haruhiko and Yukko and Sussumo's daughter began to drift away. "Haruhiko!" Sussumo shouted in worry at seeing his daughter drifting away from him. Sussumo jumped off the burning ship and fell into the water. Yukko helped her husband get to the boat. However, by the time Sussumo was now on the ship, the lifeboat with Haruhiko and the baby had long drifted away. Sussumo and Yukko hugged each other. However, Yukko began crying and buried her face in her hands.

However, Yukko stopped crying as she felt something tug her dress. She looked down and saw her son, who was looking at her directly. She smiled bittersweetly at her son. However, it didn't last long, as the family heard thunder claps. Yukko and Sussumo saw the ship in flames sink into the ocean. Meanwhile, Haruhiko watched the burning ship sink down as well, as he held the daughter of his friends in concern. He looked around and saw nothing but water. Yukko and Sussumo were nowhere to be found. He hoped he could reunite the girl with her parents and her brother.

_Phil Collins: Put your faith in what you most believe in/ Two worlds, One family/ Trust your heart/ Let faith decide/ To guide these lives we see_

Meanwhile, in a remote jungle, there lived a group of creatures. However, unlike most creatures, these creatures were different. They were once normal animals who were given human-like traits by scientists. Now, they lived in this jungle where they were left alone. For the moment, they were relaxing. The leader of the experiments was watching over them. His wife was with him.

_A paradise untouched by man/ Within this world blessed with love/ A simple life/ They live in peace_

The leader's a grey-furred wolf with blue eyes. He's Winston, though the clan usually called him just Winston. His wife was a beautiful wolf with cream and tan fur and brown eyes. She's Eve. She was holding a small wolf cub with copper fur. It's Winston and Eve's son. The small wolf was playing with a Treecko. The wolf cub tripped but Winston smiled gently as he caught his son in time. Eve chuckled a bit at the heartwarming scene between Winston and her son.

_Softly tread the sand below your feet/ Two worlds, One family/ Trust your heart/ Let fate decide/ To guide the lives we see_

The next day, Yukko, Sussumo, and their son had arrived at the same island the creatures were in. They knew they would be stranded here for quite some time. They were looking around to find where they could settle in when their son pointed at a direction. Yukko and Sussumo turned around and saw a huge tree. They smiled as the tree looked like it would be great to build a house in it. Susumo ruffled his son's hair in pride.

_Beneath the shelter of the trees/ Only love can enter here/ A simple life, They live in peace_

Meanwhile, Winston was playing with his son. The small wolf ran to his father as they began to wrestle playfully. The wolf cub got on Winston's back and ran towards Eve. Smiling gently, Eve hugged her son.

_Raise your head up/ Lift high the load/ Take strength from those that need you/ Build high the walls/ Build strong the beams/ A new life is waiting/ But danger's no stranger here_

At the same tree the boy saw, Sussumo and Yukko were building a house. Sussumo tied the boat to a branch. He was having trouble lifting a board but Yukko helped him. They continued working on the house and later, it was finished. The couple smiled, knowing that the house was great. Unknown to them, there was a gorgonops with yellow eyes.

Later that night, the animals were asleep, except for Winston and Eve's son. He woke up and saw a frog. He began to chase it playfully. Unknown to him, there was a dinosaur which was a gorgonops with brown scales, a four legged body, a short tail, a large fanged snout, yellow eyes, and a scar on his eye. The gorgonops growled as he began to chase the Wolf cub. The small Wolf screamed in terror upon seeing the gorgonops. This caused Eve and Winston to wake up. They ran to where the sound of their frightened son. The baby wolf ran into the bushes in hopes to hide from the gorgonops but instead the gorgonops jumped in the bushes after him.

Winston watched in horror and stopped Eve in sadness. Eve's eyes widened in horror and she began to cry silently as Winston lowered his head in sadness. Their only son was killed by that creature.

_No words describe a mother's tears/ No words can heal a broken heart/ A dream is gone/ But where there's hope..._

The next day, Winston was leading the pack and looked worriedly at Eve, who was back at the herd, still upset over the loss of their son. Eve walked slowly with her head down. Suddenly, she heard a small child crying.

_ Somewhere, something is calling for you/ Two worlds, one family/ Trust your heart/ Let fate decide/ To guide these lives we see!_

Eve's eyes widened and with that, she ran off to where the sound of the crying was in. She kept running off to the jungle, passing animals through the forest and small waterfall. She finally reached to where the crying was being heard, at the same tree-house Yukko and Sussumo built.

Eve got into the tree house and looked around, the room a mess as though someone tore it apart. She looked in shock at how eerie the room looked. In her surprise, she almost stepped on a shotgun. Pocahontas gasped as she looked down, seeing it. She knew something was not right in this scene. She looked around and saw the dead bleeding bodies of Yukko and Sussumo. Near the bodies were bloody footprints. Eve gasped in horror and said to herself quietly, "Gorgonops... He did this!"

She backed away but heard a breaking sound. She looked down and saw a photograph of smiling Yukko, Sussumo, a small boy who appeared to be no older than two, and a small infant. She looked at the photograph and saw that the two adults were the bodies. But where are the other two children then? As though to answer her question, a small wail came from a bundle of cloths. She walked towards it and saw the cloths that were covering the thing, making the sound. She grabbed the clothes, uncovering a small child, the same boy from the photographs, who was crying. The child stopped crying upon being uncovered and looked up at Eve in shock. Eve arched an eyebrow, causing the child to arch an eyebrow too.

Eve leaned closer to the child but he sneezed causing Eve to back away in shock. The child began to giggle a bit, thinking Eve was a little funny. Eve never saw someone like him, so she picked him up. Eve looked around in hopes of finding the second child, though there didn't seem to anybody else except for them.

Eve watched as the child looked at her. He began to put his hands on her face and almost to her nose, making her back away. However, she gave a small smile. It was cute.

The child placed a hand on Eve' paw. She smiled a bit as the child began to fall asleep in her arms. That settled it. She was going to adopt him. She gave him a warm smile.

However, just as she was about to leave, she sniffed something and looked up. It's Gorgonops, the same dinosaur who killed Joey's parents and Winston and Eve' son! Gorgonops growled evilly, "Gorgonops!" Eve yelled in horror. Gorgonops had seen that the child remained and he was going to kill him! Gorgonops snarled, Pocahontas yelled out, "Never!" got out of the way as Gorgonops pounced on to attack.

Eve did her best to keep the child from Gorgonops. The dinosaur tackled her which resulted in the floor breaking. The three fell right on the tent. Eve ran in hopes to escape but Gorgonops got a hold of her. He tried to slash her, but Eve dodged the attack, making Gorgonops slash the tent instead.

The gorgonops pinned the Wolf to the wood while Eve held the enemy by her neck. Gorgonops slashed Eve's face, forcing her to let the child go. Luckily, he landed on the net. Gorgonops gave off an evil smirk as he went down to get the child. Eve saw Gorgonops and the child, the latter rolling down on the net playfully and oblivious to the fact Gorgonops was going after him.

Eve looked for the toddler while he kept rolling with Gorgonops getting closer. Eve finally caught sight of the child who was giggling at her and Gorgonops, who luckily had trouble getting across due to the net. Eve knew she had to save this child. She reached down for the child while Gorgonops made an attempt to get closer.

Eve found to her horror she couldn't reach the child. Luckily, Gorgonops jumped towards the baby... but missed and only made the child bounce on the net. Frantically, Eve grabbed him, making her relieved for his safety. Then she turned around and saw Gorgonops breaking through the board.

Eve looked around for an escape. She saw a boat, the same one Yukko and Sussumo used to get to this jungle. Gorgonops was about to pounce on Cream, but Eve put the baby on her back and jumped to the boat, causing it to slide to the ground below. Gorgonops, enraged, looked down and was about to jump towards them, but his leg got caught by the rope.

The boat stopped to the ground. Eve smiled as she got off. She and the baby were now safe and sound. She looked at Gorgonops roaring in anger at his defeat. Gorgonops roared, Eve scowled at him, and gave him a growl but her scowl disappeared as the boy gave her a small smile. She smiled a bit.

_Every moment/the bond grows stronger/ Two worlds, One family/ Trust your heart, Let fate decide/ To guide these lives we see._

And thus the two began to go back to the jungle. For the small boy, a new journey would start for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You'll Be In My Heart

Meanwhile, back at where the wolves and creatures were, they were calling out Eve's name, knowing she was missing. Everyone was becoming worried, especially Winston. What if she had followed the same fate of her son and became Gorgonops's meal?

Suddenly, a baby Digimon Koromon (Agumon's previous form) looks up and calls out, "Hey, look! It's Eve!" The others looked around and saw Eve, who was still carrying the infant in her arms. Winston looked around and was relieved to see Eve was okay. "My! Eve! Where have you been?!" a Glaceon humanoid named May (Pokemon). "Are you okay?" Bonnie an experiment (Lilo and Stitch) asked. Eve smiled, "I'm fine. Don't worry. I just got sidetracked." She showed the baby much to the wolves and creatures' shock.

"It's...uh...well, " a female pink wolf named Susan (Humphrey's mom for this parody). Then, a toddler wolf with grey fur, a white belly, hair same color as his fur, and blue eyes appeared in front of Eve. "It's really a freaky-looking!" He said.

"Humphrey!" Susan scolded. "Well, it is! I mean what kind of thing is it?" Humphrey said, defensively as he began to eye the baby, who began to giggle. Eve laughed a bit, "That's a baby." She hands Humphrey the baby who begins to on the baby, making the wolf cub giggle and smile. "He's sorta cute... So where's her mom?" Humohrey asked. Eve smiled, "Well, I'm going to be his mom." Humphrey smiled but the others looked worried. Winston walked to Eve, unhappy as Humphrey said, "Eve's gonna be his mom!"

Winston looked at the infant, "Where'd you find it?" Eve replied, "I rescued him from Gorgonops." Winston sighed sadly, "Eve, it can't replace the one we lost." Eve said, "I know, but he needs me." Winston calmly stated, "You have to take him back..." Eve looked horrified, "Take him back! But if I do, he'll die!" "If the jungle wants him, give it to them." Winston said, with cold logic. Eve defended, "I want him!" Winston snapped, "It's dangerous! He could harm us all!"

Eve snapped, holding the baby, "Does he look dangerous to you?!" This caused Winston to growl, making the baby cry. Eve held him protectively as Winston scowled at her but Eve glared angrily back. Winston looked around and realized that Eve truly wanted the child. Winston, calming said, "Was he alone?" Eve nodded, "Gorgonops killed his family?" Winston asked, "Are you sure?" Eve nodded, "There are no others to take care of him." Winston sighed, "Very well, you can keep him." Eve said, gratefully, "Winston, he'll be a good son for us." Winston corrected, "He could stay. That doesn't make him my son."

Winston then announced to the crowd, "We will stay here." The clan began to rest. As everyone prepared, Humphrey walked up to Eve and asked her, "So what's his name gonna be?" Eve didn't know about it but then thought about it and said, smiling, "I think I'll name him Joey." Humphrey looked at her and repeated, "Joey. Okay, he's yours. Then Susan smiled grabbing Humphrey and said, "Okay, young man. Let's go." As Humphrey protested, Eve started to hold Joey on the shoulder. Unfortunately, Joey started to slip. Eve had caught him on time but Joey started to cry. "Shh, Shh, Don't cry, Joey. I'm here,"

She started to sing:

**_**_Eve_**_**_: Come stop your crying it will be all right/ Just take my hand, Hold it tight_

Slowly but surely, Joey started to calm down.

_I will protect you from all around you/ I will be here, Don't you cry_

Later, at night, Eve and Joey were preparing to go to bed. Eve laid Joey after she had laid some leaves so he could lay on them. Eve smiled as some Emolgas (Pokemon) and Beautiflies (Pokemon) were looking at them. Joey giggled as one of the Beautiflies landed on him.

**_Phil Collins_**_: For one so small, You seem so strong/ My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm/ This bond between us, Can't be broken/ I will be here don't you cry_

Meanwhile, the clan was preparing to go to bed. Some baby experiments were fighting playfully but their mother separated them. Meanwhile, Humphrey was snuggling up to Susan.

_Cause you'll be in my heart/ Yes you'll be in my heart/ From this day on, now and forever more/ You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say/ You'll be here in my heart, Always_

Eve smiled as she saw little Joey fall asleep before she too drifted to sleep.

_Always_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eight Years Later

Eight years have passed. It is now morning. The flowers were beginning to bloom due to the morning sun. Eve started to stir under the gentle sunlight. She sat up but then saw to her horror that Joey was missing. She then checked to the other side and saw he wasn't there either. She began to panic and started searching around the nest. "Joey?! Joey?!" Unknown to her, an eight year old boy snuck up to her. The boy had blond spiky hair, brown eyes, and wears nothing but a brown loincloth around his waist, so he avoids being in his birthday suit. He is Joey, now eight years old. He snickers and makes an elephant sound, surprising Eve.

Eve looked at Joey as the boy laughed out, "I sure scared you, mom!" Eve laughed slightly, "You sure did but can't you imitate a quieter animal?" Joey scoffed, "Aww, mom! They're no fun! Hey! Wanna see me do a dinosaur?" Tai began to do a dinosaur roar, making Eve cringe as she remembered Gorgonops. Eve said, "Oh, that's great but try to do your own sound." Joey smiled and he began to run, making a weird jungle yell. He passed Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball, as a wolf), Bulma (Dragon Ball, as a wolf) and Kagome (Inuyasha, as a griffin) who were grooming their children Gohan (Dragon Ball, as a Wolf cub), Trunks (Dragon Ball, as a Wolf cub) and Rin (Inuysaha, as a baby Griffin). Then Joey passed the family, he continued doing the weird Jungle yell. This caused, Gohan, Trunks, and Rin to imitate the jungle yell much to the dismay of the mothers. "Eve!" The mothers screamed.

Joey continued running and screaming his yell until he bumped into a grey Wolf. Joey stopped and looked up to see Winston glaring at him. "Oops..." Joey said, nervously laughing as Winston continued to glare at Joey. As Joey started to back away, three figures ran and one of them hugged them. One was Humphrey, now a young wolf. The other two were an orange small T-Rex named Agumon and a blue koala like Experiment with black beady eyes named Stitch. "Oh! Joey! Thank goodness you're all right!" Humphrey said dramatically. Stitch nodded, "Eh, Humphrey, Agumon, and meega have been so worried!" Agumon pretended to cry, "Winston! Thank you! You are such a kind and caring leader!" Winston raised an eyebrow in surprise while Humphrey hissed in Joey's ear, "Run." The three ran and Tai began to run too. The three hid behind a tree and as Joey ran farther, Humphrey got a hold of Joey.

"Hold on!" Agumon snapped. Stitch said to Joey, "Are you thick in the head?" Joey said, "What?" Humphrey sighed, explaining to Tai, "How many times do I have to tell you? If you want Winston to like you, stay away from him!" Then they heard two mobians laughing. One was a purple weasel with a brown fedora, his name is Fang the Sniper. The other was a black and red armadillo named Mighty the Armadillo. "Hey, guys! Step on it!" Mighty laughed. Fang teased, "Last one there is a rotten berry!" Stitch laughed back, "And the first one there has to eat it!" Humphrey, Stitch, and Agumon were running when Joey shouted back, "Hey! Can I come?" Humphrey said, with a guilty face, "Well, yeah you could if you could keep up, but you know, you can't really keep up." Agumon shouted, "Wait up, guys!" With that the tree creatures left leaving the blond haired boy sad.

Later, in a beautiful waterfall, at the cliff, Mighty and Fang were fighting. Mighty laughed as he hit Fang, "Stop hitting yourself…stop hitting yourself…stop hitting yourself…" Then suddenly, Humphrey, Stitch, and Agumon ran, and then Agumon said, "Ta-Dah!" Humphrey sang out, "The FUN HAS ARRIVED!" Stitch smiled as he did an Elvis impersonation, "Thank you, thank you very much!" Fang scowled, "Yeesh! What took you so long!" Humphrey said, "Just some pest control." Then, he got bumped by Joey who had managed to catch up. Joey smiled widely, "Hi guys!" Mighty whined, "Oh, don't tell me I'm looking at the hairless wonder!" Joey defended, "Well, Humphrey said I could join you guys if I caught up." The two mobians began to complain when Humphreu said, "Hey, hey, I'll deal with this." The three creatures came up to Joey as Stitch explained, "Look, buddy we have small problem. Personally, meega and Humphrey and Agumon love hang out with you. You know we would, but the guys…they need convincing." Joey said, "Okay, what to I got to do?" Agumon said, "Do?" and he started laughing. "What?" Joey questioned. "Well, you gotta get a hair." Humphrey said. Joey said, "A hair? Ha! This is too easy!" Jake heard a Pegasus and a Elephant and smirked, "Pegasus hair or a Elephant hair." Joey became pale as he saw the Pegasus goofing around in the water for the moment until they fly up back to the clouds and a elephant wrestling with another elephant in the water, "Pegasus and Elephant hair?!" Humphrey shrugged, "Yeah." Stitch said, "Stupid, right? Who needs aggravation?" You know, we probably leave soon. You go; We catch up, alright?" Joey left, and Agumon smiled at Fang and Mighty, "See, leave it to us." Suddenly, Joey zoomed past them and jumped off the cliff to the water. "JOEY! JOEY! NOOOOOOO!" Humphrey screamed.

Joey did a jungle yell but screamed in terror before hitting the water. The five cringed and Fang smirked, "That one hurt him!" Joey began to sink and landed on a Feraligatr. He opened his eyes and swam back in horror. As the Feraligatr left, Joey smiled and resurfaced to the water. "Hi guys!" He shouted at his friends. Fang and Mighty waved and shouted, "Hi!" but Humphrey, Stitch, and Agumon looked worried. Joey began to swim back much to the horror of Humphrey. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, come back, come back!" Humphrey sobbed out dramatically. Fang laughed, "If he lives, we should bring him more often!" Mighty said, excited, "Come on let's go get some better seats!" The two Mobians left as Humphrey moaned.

Meanwhile, in the water, a grey elephant calf and a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane, cyan eyes was flying and walking around, looking nervous. The elephant's name was Horton and the pegasus' name is Fluttershy. Horton said "Guys! Are you sure this water's sanitary? It looks icky to me!" One of the Elephants and Pegasi, Wise one, snapped, "Horton, Fluttershy, it's just fine!" Fluttershy whimpered and Horton digusted as they got into the water, and groaned in disgust, "Yuck! But what about bacteria?" Horton replied, Then, a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane, and pinkish eyes came up to Horton and Fluttershy, she is Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash said, "It'll be fine don't worry."

Horton and Fluttershy were about to be comforted but then they saw Joey and screamed in terror. "Guys! Look out!" They ran to some Pegasi and Elephants and Horton shouted, "There's something in the water! Run! It's coming right us! We have to fly and run!" Rainbow Dash said, "I'm sure it's nothing." Fluttershy said, worriedly, "This time We really did see something!" They then saw Joey again and Horton screamed, "Pirahna! It's a Pirahnas!" Rainbow Dash said, trying to calm her friends down, "Look, there are no Pirahnas in this place."

A elephant named William snapped, " Don't tell Horton and Fluttershy that. Of course, there are Pirahnas, Rainbow Crash." However, Dumb-Bell said, "Nope, William, she's right. They're only seen in Kanto and Johto regions." As the two dumb Pegasus and elephant began to argue, Joey was reaching for the tail when Horton and Fluttershy screamed, "Ah! A Pirahna! Run!" Rainbow Dash sighed, getting enough of this nonsense, "For the last stinking time, THERE ARE NO PIRAHNAS IN..." Suddenly, William said, eyed widening, "MY BUTT!"The Pegasi and elephant started to freak out as they started to run. Then, William got Joey to lose his grip causing him to fly up and go down. Dumb-Bell screamed in terror, "What is that?!" Fluttershy whimpered and Horton said, both horrified at the Pirahna and frustrated at nobody listening to them, "It's! A! **Pirahna**!" Joey landed on the water and resurfaced making the Pegasi and Elephants scream in terror:

**"PIRAHNA!"**

Joey tried to swim but due to commotion he got himself under water. Meanwhile, Humphrey, Mighty, Fang, Stitch, and Agumon looked worried as they saw what had happened. "He's dead..." Humphrey said. The Pegasi and Elephants started to run off to their side, causing the Five to run off in terror. Fang screamed, scared, "We're dead!" The five ran to their home as Mighty shouted, "We didn't do anything!" The Wolves, Mobians, Mutants and Experiments began to run as the Elephants and Pegasi ran towards them. Gohan had gotten trapped. Winston saw this and ran, getting the baby Wolf. He saved Gohan before the little thing could get squashed. When the stampede ended, Winston gave Gohan to Chi-Chi. "Oh, thank you, Winston." Chi-Chi said gratefully. Winston looked at where the Stampede began and frowned.

Back at the waterfall, Humphrey, Agumon, and Stitch were watching in horror as Humphrey held Joey's unconscious body. "Joey! Please don't die on us!" Humphrey pleaded. Stitch said, in horror, "You weren't suppose to do this!" Horton, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were flying and running when they saw the three creatures trying to wake up Joey. Rainbow Dash then pummeled them to the ground as Fluttershy whimpered and Horton shouted, "Get away from it! A Pirahna can consume you with its teeth!" Agumon snapped, "He's not a Pirahna! He's..." Suddenly, Joey started to cough waking up.

"He's alive! He's alive, He's alive!" Humphrey shouted in happiness. Horton and Fluttershy said, "He's alive!" "He's... You idiot! You gave us all a heart attack! You happy!" Humphrey snapped as he put Joey down. Joey simply smiled as he held out one of William's hairs. Stitch smiled, "Wow! You got the hair?" Horton said, laughing, "Was that all?! Why didn't you ask?" Rainbow Dash nodded, "We've got a whole tail of them!" The seven started to laugh when they heard Eve say, "Joey!" Susan shouted, "Humphrey!" "Uh-Oh." Humphrey and Joey said. Horton asked, "Who's that?" Joey and Humphrey sighed, saying at the same time, "My mom." Eve said, "Joey!" Humphrey said, innocently, "Hi, Aunt Eve."

Eve scolded Joey, "Joey, you scared me! What happened?!" Joey was about to explain when Winston demanded, "What Happened?!" Humphrey was about to answer but Horton said, "It was my fault..." Eve looked surprised as Joey explained, "We were playing...and I'm sorry." Winston scowled, "You almost killed someone!" "It was an accident!" Joey said, sadly. Eve defended Joey, "He's only a kid." Winston said, "That's no excuse, Eve! You can't keep defending him!" Eve said, "He'll learn." Winston fumed, "He can't learn!" Eve scowled, "You never give him a chance!"

Winston screamed, "A chance! He's not one of us!" Joey's eyes widened with tears. So he didn't belong here after all. He ran off. Ev looked at Joey running off as she shouted worriedly, "Joey!". She scowled at Winston and went off to follow Joey.


End file.
